puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jester/Puppet
|-| Evil= |-| Sad= |-| Shocked= |-| Curse= |-| VS= Jester 'is one of the puppets built by Andre Toulon. Before he became a puppet, Jester was a man named Hans Seiderman, a bookkeeper who loved to play pranks and tell jokes who was shot and killed by the Nazis when his jokes went too far. Jester is like the watch man of the group, looking out for danger, keeping the enemy occupied long enough for the puppets to strike. Jester can also fit through small places where the other puppets can't. He is the only puppet without any weapons built onto him, although he will pick up objects to defend himself. He is also good at distracting his enemies so that the other puppets can move in for the kill. Physical appearance Jester has the ability to rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry or surprised '('''which also doubles as scared). Jester is 1'8" and weighs one and a half pounds. He looks like a typical court jester with a purple (or sometimes red, blue or orange) hat with bells on it. He wears a red tunic which also has bells on it, with purple (or sometimes blue) checkered sleeves. He has a belt with a gold (or sometimes silver) comedy mask on it. He has dark red (or sometimes blue) tights and golden (or sometimes black) shoes. His eyes are blue, his lips are red and his hair is short and brown. ---- Puppet Master III Shortly before the events of the movie, Jester was a German man named Hans Seiderman. Hans was a bookkeeper, magician and practical joker that got shot by the Nazis. He was a good friend of Andre Toulon, who built a Jester puppet in his honor and put the soul of Hans inside of it so he could carry on living. Jester is first seen Berlin in 1941 hiding in Toulon's workshop during one of the puppet performances. While Toulon is feeding Jester with the elixir to give him more strength, a Nazi Lt. Eric Stein spied on Toulon's workshop and took photos of the puppets moving around on their own. He handed it into Major Kraus who ordered Toulon to be arrested for mocking Hitler and to reveal the secrets to his magic. After arresting Toulon and killing his wife in the process the Nazis left with Tunneler and Pinhead to experiment on but left Six-Shooter and Jester behind who both went into hiding. After Toulon managed to escape with the help of the puppets, he returned back to his house to find it partially burnt down and there he regrouped with his other puppets. Toulon then took them to an old bombed out building to hide while the whole of Berlin were trying to track him down. Toulon took Jester and Pinhead and broke into a Morgue where Elsa's body was. There he extracted some of her blood and brain matter to be used to make Leech Woman. Pinhead strangled one of the coroners in the morgue with a wire while Jester injured another by stabbing him in the leg with a scalpel. At the hideout there were two other fugitives Mr. Hertz and his son Peter who were also hiding from the Nazis. Peter was shocked that Jester could move and poked him which shocked him. Toulon began plotting revenge on all the Nazis that caused his wife's death, one of the people he targeted was Eric Stein who was alone in a dark street trying to fix Kraus's car. Jester was sitting on Eric's toolbox and starring at him to intimidate him. Pinhead then hit him with a wrench in the leg and face while Leech Woman finished him off with her leeches. Toulon used the help of Peter to sneak back to his old house and get him supplies for fixing up the puppets. While looking for the parts Peter was caught by Dr. Hess who lead him to where Toulon was. Hess informed Toulon that he had betrayed the Nazis and would help him escape, he also asked him how the magic worked. Toulon explained to him that all of his puppets use to be humans and were all given a second chance. When the other Nazis stormed the hideout, Toulon and the puppets escaped. Toulon hid at his house and put on the uniform of a dead Nazi soldier that Six-Shooter had shot. He then used this disguise to sneak into the Gestapo Headquarters and take his final revenge on Kraus. Jester cut his phone wire so he could not call for help then the puppets assisted Toulon in killing him by putting hooks into his body and stringing him up like a human puppet, then dropping him onto an axe. After this Toulon and Peter took them onto a train to Switzerland to escape. ---- Retro Puppet Master Jester appeared briefly in the 1941 wrap around segments (although wrongly titled 1944 in the movie). While hiding out in Switzerland after the events of the third movie, Andre Toulon told the puppets a story of how he discovered the magic and how he met Elsa. Jester listened to the story and occasionally giggled. ---- Axis Trilogy '''Axis of Evil Shortly after Toulon's suicide in the Bodega Bay Inn, Danny Coogan a disabled carpenter had inherited the puppets from him. After taking the puppets home he discovered the elixir and decided to test it out by injecting it into Jester. When Jester woke up it shocked Danny and he decided to take him to his girlfriend's workplace to surprise her. When he arrived there Jester began to act stressed and he realized that one of the Nazis that tried to kill Toulon was there and probably working there as a spy. Danny would then wake up the other puppets and take them to the Nazi's secret hideout in Chinatown to get revenge on them and kill them. During this point he left Jester behind who hid out of sight. Axis Rising A few days later Danny had received the medal of bravery for killing the Nazi spies. Tunneler had been stolen by another group of Nazis that were also hiding out in Chinatown and they used his serum to make their own evil puppets. Danny left Jester and Leech Woman behind so that he could go and track down their location with the other puppets. Jester displayed his sad face to being left behind but after finding the location he did take him along. The puppets fought the Nazis and their puppets but Jester only sat down and watched from afar as he lacked weapons. At one point the Kamikaze puppet held his finger on his self destruct button close to Jester but didn't press it until much later. After successfully killing the second wave of Nazis and injuring their puppets, Danny took the puppets back home to celebrate. Axis Termination During 1942 Danny and Beth were both murdered by a Nazi spy posing as Captain Brooks, who then stole the puppets from them. A few seconds after this the real Brooks arrived and killed the Nazi and took the puppets to General Kip Hansard, who assigned him with a group of psychics working for the government lead by Dr. Ivan Ivanov. During this time Jester and the rest of the puppets gained the trust of Ivan and allowed him to be their new master. Ivan would leave Jester at his home as he didn't have any method of attack while the other puppets were taken out to assist the psychics in fighting Nazi spies hiding out in California. After Doktor Gerde Ernst tracked down Ivan's secret location, she raided it with a group of Nazis and kidnapped his daughter. While they were in the location Gerde also stole Pinhead and took him back to her hideout to experiment on, and then extracted out Jester's elixir before throwing his lifeless body down on the ground, leaving him as a warning sign for the psychics to find when they return. After this Ivan had returned and placed Jester back into the trunk safely before working on a plan to get back his daughter and Pinhead. ---- Puppet Master After escaping from Switzerland, Andre Toulon arrived in America at the Bodega Bay Inn hotel in California. Toulon used this hotel to hide from the Nazis and even cut a hole in the wall and made a secret hiding place for him to put his puppets in emergencies. He had a marionette poster on his wall which showed Tunneler and Jester being performed live on stage which must have occurred during his time in Berlin. Toulon gave Jester a fresh coat of paint and then complimented him on how well it had turned out. During this point the puppets spotted the Nazis arriving at the hotel and warned Toulon. He then hid them in the secret hiding place which made Jester and Blade sad then he proceeded to shoot himself in the head so that the Nazis couldn't steal the information from him. Many years later in the late 1980's, a group of psychics worked together and tried to trace down the location of Toulon's puppets with their mind powers but they gave up as the task was too difficult for them. However Neil Gallagher, the leader of the group didn't give up, he traced Toulon to the Bodega Bay Inn and there he tricked Megan, the owner of the hotel into falling in love with him and marrying him so he could get access to the hotel and search for the puppets. When he finally discovered where they were he bought them to life and gained their trust. He then invited his former colleagues to the hotel and gave the puppets instructions to kill them all and then he killed himself but first told the puppets to revive him with the elixir after they were all dead. He did this so that the other psychics couldn't pick up on the fact that he had discovered the secret with their mind powers as he didn't want to share it with them. Jester did not wear his hat during this point for unknown reasons and lurked in the shadows spying on the psychics. While the puppets carried out Neil's final orders of killing the psychics, Jester observed them doing it but didn't join in. When all the psychics were dead apart from Alex Whitaker, the puppets revived Neil who told Alex and Megan the truth about what he had done. He threw Jester across the room which caused his head to become distorted then he explained how he was bored of experimenting with puppets and wanted to use the dead psychics as new test subjects. The puppets were furious about how they had been lied to and what he did to Jester so they got together and tortured him to death slowly. It is unknown what happened to the puppets after this, it is possible Megan became their new master or she sold them at an auction. The Action Lab Comics touch on it very slightly. ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Many years after the events of the first Puppet Master movie, the puppets were bought at an auction by Dr. Magrew, a sideshow exhibitor in California. Magrew kept the puppets in cages and used them in performances on his ranch, During this time Magrew had made Jester a new outfit. He wore a blue hat, black shoes, blue pants and his sleves were red and blue. His skin also has a slight yellow tint to it. After Magrew killed one of his assistants by a failed attempt at turning him into a puppet the police become concerned about Magrew. When they found a mutilated body they raided Magrew's house to arrest him under suspicion of murder. Magrew ordered the puppets to kill them. Jester picked up a knife and acted a lot more sinister than usual and assisted Blade in stabbing the sheriff to death. Later that night Magrew then attempted to turn his second assistant into a puppet with hope that it will not fail that time. After successfully doing it the puppets disapproved of Magrew's method of transferring a living person's soul into a puppet and they turned on him. Jester out stretched his arms towards Magrew in a threatening manner, but Blade, Tunneler, Pinhead and Tank, the puppet that contained the soul of his assistant teamed up on him and killed him. It is unknown how the puppets got away from that area after this but they would end up at the Bodega Bay Inn. ---- Puppet Master II During this time the puppets had no master and were extremely low on their elixir so they returned to the Bodega Bay Inn and used the last of it to revive Andre Toulon from the dead. When Toulon returned from the dead however he had turned insane and pure evil. Out of all the puppets Jester was the weakest and had almost completely ran out of the elixir in side of him. Toulon had built Jester a mini throne to sit in so he could rest and sent the other puppets out on a killing spree so that they could bring back pieces of brain matter from their victims so that it could be used to create an alternative elixir to keep the puppets alive longer. One of the people staying at the hotel was Camille Kenney, a psychic medium. Toulon sent Pinhead and Jester to kill her as she may have been close to discovering where they were hiding. Pinhead broke her knee caps and Jester tied some cloth around her mouth so she could not scream, then they both dragged her up into an attic where she died. On another night Jester and Blade went out to harvest more brains and ran out of human targets so they were resorted to killing pigs at the local farm even though Toulon told them that only human brains would work. Toulon decided that he would not help the puppets after all and just keep the elixir for himself and used it to transfer his soul into a new wooden body. When the puppets discovered that Toulon was double crossing them they all turned on him. Jester stole a goblet that contained the remaining elixir and escaped into the attic. While the puppets killed the corrupt monster that was once Toulon, Jester cut the throat of Camille's corpse and mixed her blood with the elixir. He then poured it into a mannequin Toulon had made of his wife Elsa, transferring Camille's soul into it. When Camille woke in her new wooden body she immediately turned evil and took the puppets on a road trip to a mental institute to cause trouble. This was never followed up on in any of the movies but was in the Action Lab Comics. ---- Puppet Master IV & V Several years after the events of Puppet Master II, the Bodega Bay Inn was under new ownership and on an off season. A boy scientist Rick Myers was staying at the hotel as a caretaker while he worked on his artificial intelligence project. Rick invited his girlfriend Susie to stay with him but she took her two friends with her, Lauren and Cameron. Lauren was a psychic that was able to lead the others to a storage room with the puppet trunk with her mind. Rick broke open the lock and took out the puppets. He had read Andre Toulon's diary about the puppets coming to life and decided to inject the puppets with the elixir to see if it was true. Rick woke all the puppets up one by one leaving Jester for last. He was able to quickly gain their trust and that night a strange delivery man took a package to the hotel. Inside was a Totem demon sent by Sutekh to kill everybody in the hotel for discovering the secret. Cameron and Lauren also unleashed two more of these demons by holding a seance. The puppets fought the demons to protect Rick, and Cameron was killed in the process. Jester and Pinhead lead Rick to a hidden box under a shelf, inside was Decapitron, an unfinished puppet that Toulon had been working on. The puppets worked together to transport Toulon's ghost, which was roaming the hotel into Decapitron. Afterward they killed all of the demons. The next day Rick was arrested for suspicion of murdering Cameron but he was quickly bailed out by the owner of the company he worked for Dr. Jennings. After Rick told Jennings about the living puppets, Jennings secretly formed a group of three thugs to break into the hotel and steal one of the puppets so he could use it in his robotics company and get rich. The puppets hid out of sight from the men and since Jester was the smallest of all the puppets he used the vents to travel around without being seen. One of the thugs Jason spotted Jester and chased after him, he tried to reach him inside the vent but failed. Scott another one of the thugs had found Pinhead in the pantry and attempted to hit him with a rolling pin but Jester rescued him by hitting the man in his testicles with a mallet, which caused him to fall on the floor in pain. Sutekh had also arrived at the hotel in the form of a powerful Totem. While the Totem killed the men, the puppets attempted to track it down, Jester searched in the vents but with no luck. Rick and Susie returned to the hotel to gather the puppets but the hotel had turned into a big battle ground. The puppets and the Totem were fighting in the main lobby, the puppets were being lead by Decapitron, who spoke to them from beyond the grave, giving them tips on how to defeat the Totem. Blade had stabbed the Totem which knocked it down, then Jester warned him that the Totem was getting back up again. The Totem blasted Blade with its magical beam, then Decapitron used all of his energy to kill the Totem which caused the entire lobby to explode. All of the puppets were damaged in the destruction but were taken back to Rick's house to be repaired. ---- Puppet Master: The Legacy Jester had ran out of magic elixir by this point and was inanimate and laying dormant with the other puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn's basement with Peter Hertz. He does not come to life at any point of the movie. ---- Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Sometime in the 2000's Robert Toulon, the great-grandnephew of Andre Toulon had inherited four of the puppets. After reading through all of the journals left behind and experimenting, Robert and his daughter Alexandra kept failing at trying to recreate the magic that brings the puppets to life. One winter day however they discovered that their family blood was sacred and contained the ingredients to replicate the magic. They both would cut their fingers and bleed into a specially made potion a injected it into the puppets waking them up for the first time in many years. Jester's costume looked very different during this time, his hat was orange, his eyes were black, his pants were blue and his shoes were black. Robert then introduced himself to them they gained his trust. A secret spy bot placed into Robert's home lead to a camera to the office of Erica Sharpe, the CEO of Sharpe Toys Industries, a satanic company. Erica had known all about the Toulon legacy and been obsessed with owning the puppets. She already owned the Demonic Toys but grew to loathe them as they were not loyal like the puppets were. Once she saw that they were alive she ordered two thugs who worked for her to break into Robert's house and steal them. When the two men broke into the house, the puppets attacked them. Jester stabbed one of them with a syringe multiple times then Six-Shooter fired bullets at them but missed and accidentally shot some of Robert's flammable potions. The two thugs escaped but the puppets were burnt very badly. Robert escaped to his mother's mansion to protect the magic and repaired the puppets with robotic parts. Jester's right arm was replaced with a spiky steel mace so that he could protect himself better. Robert discovered Erica's plan to execute all the children of America on Christmas day as part of a blood sacrifice for the demon Bael and managed to get the local police sergeant Jessica Russel to believe him. On Christmas Eve Erica's thugs tracked down Robert's location and kidnapped his daughter and put the puppets into a bullet proof steel case and took them back to their company building. Robert and Erica followed after them and recruited with the puppets. The bullet proof case was no match for Six-Shooter's new laser guns and he broke the puppets out. Robert was almost killed by one of the Demonic Toys, Jack Attack but Jester pulled him away saving his life. Robert then took the puppets to the secret underground dungeon of the building where his daughter was about to be sacrificed to Bael. Blade, Jester and Pinhead fought with the Demonic Toys, while Robert, Jessica and Six-Shooter fought the demon worshippers. Jack Attack attempted to kill Six-Shooter with his 'sonic scream' but he was rescued by Jester who killed him by hitting him against a wall with his new mace arm. After the puppets had killed all of the demonic toys and Jessica had shot all the demon worshippers, there was nobody to operate the mechanical iron maiden that Alexandra was inside of and she was not sacrificed in time for Christmas morning, which was just approaching so Bael took Erica to Hell with him, ending the madness. Jester and the other three puppets were taken back home with Robert but first he made a promise with Jessica that she wouldn't tell the police force about his puppets, which she agreed on. ---- Eternity Comics Information Needed. ---- Action Lab Comics Halloween 1988 One year before the main 1989 events of the first Puppet Master movie, Neil Gallagher had recently uncovered the hiding place of the puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn. On Halloween Neil took the puppets to Pi Kappa Sig sorority house where he commanded the puppets to kill the college girls that were staying there so that he could see how effective each puppet was and also use the girl's corpses as new human test subjects so that he could perfect the elixir to work on humans. The puppets then followed Neil's orders and started to kill all of the girls there one by one. Jester distracted one of the girls named Laura by dressing up as a ghost with a sheet around him while Pinhead and Kahn killed her. After the puppets killed all of the girls, Neil was angry at how they carried out the murders and because all of the bodies were too badly mutilated, he couldn't use them for his experiments so he told the puppets that they would have to do it again another day. Halloween 1989 A few months after the main events of the first Puppet Master movie, Megan Gallagher had taken over as the puppet's new master and she let them roam free around the hotel and act as guards for her. During Halloween a teenage boy had broke into the hotel dressed as a demon to play a prank on her. The puppets attacked him and killed him as they thought he was a real monster coming in to kill Megan. Then the puppets unmasked him and realized it was just a boy, so they dragged his body down into a cavern below the hotel to hide it. In the cavern were four of the boy's friends who witnessed the puppets dragging his corpse, so the puppets were forced to kill them too. The next morning Megan woke up and had no idea about what hat happened. It is unlikely that Jester joined in the slaying. The Offering info needed Rebirth info needed Boy of Wood info needed Blood Debt info needed Vacancy info needed Retro Now info needed Curtain Call info needed ---- Trivia *He only wore his hat in one scene in the original movie. The scene when he is hiding behind the curtain and the hat design was slightly different. *He holds a scepter in the action figure line which can sometimes be used as a weapon. However, Jester's only seen with his scepter in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys. *It is rumored that artist Dennis Gordon based Jester's face on the lead puppeteer David Allen. *In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Torch was originally going to be one of the main puppets, however Jester replaced him for unknown reasons. *Jester is sometimes credited as the leader or the brains of the puppets, but that role would later be given to Blade. *Out of all the puppets, Jester has the most designs. In 1-5, Jester had red clothes, his sleeves were mixed in purple and black, and he had a purple hat. In 6-8, Jester was all red, mixed on his sleeves were red and blue, and had a blue hat. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Jester was all orange. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Jester is red, with his sleeves mixed with red and green, and he has a curly red hat. *Jester did not appear in Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich which was the first movie in the entire franchise that he was not featured in. *jesters body was a always sister doll Britany from kenner Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master = 3 jesSTAR (1).jpg 3 jesSTAR (2).jpg 1stjes1.png 3 jesSTAR (3).jpg 3 jesSTAR (4).jpg 1stjes1234.png 3 jesSTAR (5).jpg 1stjes12345.png 3 jesSTAR (6).jpg 3 jesSTAR (7).jpg Prequal.png 3 jesSTAR (8).jpg 3 jesSTAR (9).jpg 1stjes1234524.png 3 jesSTAR (10).jpg 3 jesSTAR (11).jpg 3 jesSTAR (12).jpg 1stjes12345244.png Jizzter19.jpg 3 jesSTAR (13).jpg 3 jesSTAR (14).jpg 1stjes123452777.png 3 jesSTAR (15).jpg 3 jesSTAR (16).jpg 3 jesSTAR (17).jpg 3 jesSTAR (18).jpg 3 jesSTAR (19).jpg 3 jesSTAR (20).jpg 1stjes1234525544.png 3 jesSTAR (21).jpg 3 jesSTAR (22).jpg Jizzter155.jpg 3 jesSTAR (23).jpg 3 jesSTAR (24).jpg 3 jesSTAR (26).jpg = Puppet Master II= jesterphoto133.png Kester.png 71xKJbMsOwL._SL1500_.jpg jesterphoto1332.png jesternew1.png jesternew12.png jesterpot12.png justerpm21.png jesterpot1.png jesterphoto1.png jesterpot12344.png HDjestjest.png HDjester12.png justerpm212.png jesterphoto13.png jesterpot1238.png justerpm2123.png jesterpot1236.png Newpic4.png HDjester1.png HDjester3.png jesterpot123.png puppetmaster2bdcap5_original.jpg jesterphoto13323.png Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.53 -2018.04.04 07.11.36-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.02.54 -2018.04.04 07.07.04-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.19 -2018.04.04 07.09.04-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.55 -2018.04.04 07.11.48-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.02.29 -2018.04.04 07.05.27-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.02.29 -2018.04.04 07.05.30-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.02.42 -2018.04.04 07.06.26-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.02.45 -2018.04.04 07.06.32-.jpg Bluray pm2 shots (21).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (22).jpg Buray pmo2 (31).jpg Buray pmo2 (22).jpg Buray pmo2 (6).jpg Buray pmo2 (5).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (114).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (113).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (98).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (99).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (102).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (104).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (103).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (105).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (101).jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.17.22 -2018.04.04 07.37.49-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.19.34 -2018.04.04 07.43.33-.jpg Buray pmo2 (10).jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.19.31 -2018.04.04 07.43.28-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.19.50 -2018.04.04 07.45.14-.jpg Bluray pm2 shots (9).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (8).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (7).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (6).jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 00.40.25 -2018.04.04 06.36.15-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 00.40.28 -2018.04.04 06.36.22-.jpg Oart 2 lburya (13).jpg Oart 2 lburya (12).jpg Oart 2 lburya (11).jpg Oart 2 lburya (10).jpg Oart 2 lburya (8).jpg Oart 2 lburya (7).jpg Oart 2 lburya (6).jpg = Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge = funny man (5).jpg Jizzter111.jpg funny man (17).jpg funny man (16).jpg hdjester1.png funny man (11).jpg funny man (10).jpg revengejester126767.png funny man (9).jpg Jizzter123.jpg 0de82593d6f336d46ab65e9a537e3a24.jpg revengejester125.png 6820_4.jpg SixShooterss.jpg funny man (15).jpg revengejester123.png revengejester12.png revengejester188.png revengejester1257.png revengejester12577.png Leechneeded1333.png Pm3puppet1j.png funny man (8).jpg funny man (1).jpg funny man (2).jpg funny man (3).jpg funny man (4).jpg Jizzter16-.jpg funny man (6).jpg funny man (7).jpg revengejester1256.png funny man (12).jpg revengejester125776.png revengejester1.png funny man (13).jpg funny man (14).jpg funny man (18).jpg = Puppet Master IV = colbladevjhwbfzwwdgbbgfjdzz.png colbladevjhwbfzwwdgbbgfjd.png goodjob4.png genrustime.png jusths3.png lot2do.png newphoto4n.png epicphotos1xd.png chapjes123z.png chapjes123xz.jpg chapjes123xz6uk.jpg demonjes12s.png demonjes12.png demonjes12z.png = Puppet Master V: The Final Chapter= shocked.png yepnother.png om5part123ajgggj22.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg2fgf22gg5hhhedhf22fg2222.png om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg2fgf22gg5hhhedhfgfg2222.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22b22g2aggssdd.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222878722hg7774433.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22abss33adg.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22abss33adolfssss.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbb22aggssdd.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbbvv.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbbbvvbb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbchis222223322223322.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbchis2222233222233222.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbbchis222223322223322236bed.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwww.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb222hgh21333hhded22.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvzedwwwbbdd33454.png chapjes1.png chapjes123xz6.jpg chapjes123xz6ex.jpg demonjes12xx.png chapjes123.jpg chapjes12.png chapjes123.png vlcsnap-2012-02-28-19h02m50s183.png Chapjes123x.jpg Jizzter1555.jpg chapjes123xzses.jpg chapjes123xz6eff.jpg chapjes123xz6sss.jpg chapjes123xz6s.jpg chapjes123xz6s4.jpg = Curse of the Puppet Master = eechwoanbn.jpg cursejes1ss.png cursejes1.png cursejes19.png HDcurss12333.png cursejes16.png blue hat jester (2).jpg Rty2.png blue hat jester (1).jpg blue hat jester (3).jpg blue hat jester (4).jpg blue hat jester (5).jpg blue hat jester (6).jpg = Retro Puppet Master = 11902459_124077931270140_3691158486204475898_n.jpg betatape retro (3).jpg cursejes168.png = Puppet Master: The Legacy = Jizzter1.jpg legacy bits (2).jpg legacy bits (5).jpg = Puppet Master Vs. Demonic Toys = badjester1234.jpg 3 funky jester (24).jpg badjester12.jpg 3 funky jester 29.jpg badjester123464sed.jpg Jizzter167.jpg badjester12346.jpg badjester1.jpg 3 funky jester (21).jpg 11885119_123827991295134_9069348639851505092_o.jpg 3 funky jester (5).jpg 3 funky jester (4).jpg badjester123464bed.jpg funky jester 33.jpg badjester123464zz.jpg 3 funky jester (26).jpg 3 funky jester (22).jpg 3 funky jester (8).jpg 3 funky jester (6).jpg 3 funky jester (23).jpg 3 funky jester (27).jpg 3 funky jester (28).jpg badjester123464443.jpg 3 funky jester (20).jpg 3 funky jester (9).jpg 3 funky jester (3).jpg 3 funky jester (2).jpg 3 funky jester (25).jpg badjester123464zed.jpg 3 funky jester (13).jpg funky jester 44.jpg 3 funky jester (10).jpg 3 funky jester (11).jpg 3 funky jester (12).jpg 3 funky jester (15).jpg 3 funky jester (14).jpg 3 funky jester (19).jpg 3 funky jester (18).jpg 3 funky jester (16).jpg 3 funky jester (17).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis of Evil = Axis Evil Jester (4).jpg Axis Evil Jester (5).jpg eviljes1.png Axis Evil Jester (11).jpg Jizzter1778.jpg Axis Evil Jester (13).jpg Axisjester.png 001 puppetz to do (105).jpg Axis Evil Jester (3).jpg Axis Evil Jester (6).jpg Axis Evil Jester (7).jpg Axis Evil Jester (8).jpg Axis Evil Jester (9).jpg Evilleech12345.png eviljes12.png Axis Evil Jester (10).jpg Axis Evil Jester (12).jpg eviljes123.png Axis Evil Jester (14).jpg Axis Evil Jester (1).jpg Axis Evil Jester (17).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis Rising = 1jester bluray rising (3).jpg 1jester bluray rising (5).jpg 1jester bluray rising (6).jpg 1jester bluray rising (7).jpg screensots123455724.png 1jester bluray rising (2).jpg 1jester bluray rising (4).jpg 1jester bluray rising (8).jpg 1jester ris.jpg 1jester bluray rising (9).jpg Piny2.jpg screensots12345.png 1jester bluray rising (10).jpg 1jester bluray rising (11).jpg 1jester bluray rising (12).jpg Rizing23.png screensots12.png 1jester bluray rising (13).jpg 1jester bluray rising (14).jpg Rizing23456.png 1jester bluray rising (16).jpg 1jester bluray rising (15).jpg 1jester bluray rising (17).jpg 1jester bluray rising (18).jpg 1jester bluray rising (19).jpg = Puppet Master: Axis Termination = 1icon1x.png term_screencap121334111.png 21753247 765564606986087 8042540934387422599 o.png term_screencap121thzj1x33b35y1y3s1axi1sc.png term_screencap121thzj1g33b35y1ywwt1www12j.png term_screencap121thzj1x.png term_screencap121thzj1.png term_screencap121thzj.png term_screencap121twwybstf1y11w.png term_screencap121twwybst.png term_screencap121twwy.png term_screencap121t.png term_screencap1213341111x116z2z11.png term_screencap1213341111x1.png Behind the scenes PuppetMaster_1_08.jpg Monroe12.png Leaflet1.png jerterv.png Jes1.gif 17760130 682553185287230 6802055208113857447 n.png 293148 261062400588188 3987697 n.jpg Jester backgroundgone.png|Jester prop from Curse of the Puppet Master in Profiles of History Jizzter12.jpg Jizzter18-.jpg jaeeter.png chapjes123xzbee.jpg Puppet-master.jpg Axisirisingsneak.png propcollector1.jpg ClqTnnTVEAA9LYP.jpg puppet-master-1989-BKGX0R.jpg DavidAllenD.png williamhickeyy.jpg Jester112.png nejwest.png Gorgger.png thxganon.jpg Newjuseter.png 001 puppetz to do (73).jpg 001 puppetz to do (58).jpg 001 puppetz to do (22).jpg 001 puppetz to do (5).jpg Rty2354755122.png Cb aitograph.png 11754258 986300494734681 1595603676511437383 n.jpg 11751725 986300554734675 8549778148312051237 n.jpg Jesterprop.png|Jester's prop on display at Orlando's Disney World 17522872 682927668583115 862440641329549605 n.png 10259860 10204146532196272 7094931414425764952 n.jpg Freed jester.jpg Captured jester.jpg 11201864 986300574734673 3020417296381556142 n.jpg xmas-hester.png Comics = Eternity = jertervd.png jertervd2.png jestercmic2356vxx3.png jertervd2v.png jestercmic2356vxx.png jestercmic2356v.png jestercmic2356.png jestercmic23.png jestercmic2.png comic1444.png = Action Lab = jesterr21x5xsdfvg.png jesterr21x5xsdfv.png jesterr21x5xsdf.png jesterr21x5xsd.png jesterr21x5xs.png jesterr21x5x.png jesterr21x5.png jesterr21.png jesterr21x.png hestercomic3.png jesterr21x5xsdfvgwe.png jesterr21x5xsdfvgw.png aprilfoolo.png Merchandise Jestercard.png Ff (1).gif Cyborghead.jpg Jester costume.jpg Jester Wizhead 2.jpg Jes tiny card01.jpg Fmcard-pm14.JPG Fmpcard-pm01.JPG Reg box.jpg Gold box.jpg Movie box.jpg Pe box.jpg Jap box.jpg Devlin-Jester.png Roadhasow.png Puppet-Master-Battle-Damaged-Jester-1.jpg Probablywontlooklikethis.png Badowhell.png XmsJEster.png Jesterjperg.jpg cavitypin1234.png Fan made 15439800 608371302705419 5720777674991339425 n.jpg 15355848 608371306038752 4651861739424524984 n.jpg IMG 1099.jpg Hjesteroadshow.jpg 17.jpg|CrimsonViper92's custom replica Jester (Deviantart).png A Puppet Master Halloween Pdred3.png Fan_made123.png halloween pics (2).jpg halloween pics (8).jpg halloween pics (7).jpg halloween pics (9).jpg halloween pics (11).jpg halloween pics (12).jpg halloween pics (17).jpg halloween pics (32).jpg halloween pics (36).jpg Gifs tumblr_m9e203H3Ah1qg35s6o1_250.gif Tumblr mtqw9ylUMk1s7o7ulo5 400.gif puppetmaster-jester.gif tumblr_nhz7heZww61rcnqeto4_r1_500 (1).gif tumblr_nnomnvs1zC1r5uz1po1_500.gif tumblr_npsspmJN0i1r5uz1po1_500.gif tumblr_nqdu7wSPib1r5uz1po1_500.gif tumblr_nzhhaiMTQy1r5uz1po2_500.gif Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Cowboys134.png|Sheriff Garvey (Curse, stabbed in the face) Zappd13b4.png|Jack Attack (VS, hit in the face with a mace) Acitonlabdeths1x.png|Jester's new human body (Action Lab Comics, punched, cut with cleavers) |-|